2.1. FLUORESCENCE RESONANCE ENERGY TRANSFER (FRET)
Molecular energy transfer (MET) is a process by which energy is passed non-radiatively between a donor molecule and an acceptor molecule. Fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) is a form of MET. FRET arises from the properties of certain chemical compounds; when excited by exposure to particular wavelengths of light, they emit light (i.e., they fluoresce) at a different wavelength. Such compounds are termed fluorophores. In FRET, energy is passed non-radiatively over a long distance (10-100 .ANG.) between a donor molecule, which is a fluorophore, and an acceptor molecule. The donor absorbs a photon and transfers this energy nonradiatively to the acceptor (Forster, 1949, Z. Naturforsch. A4:321-327; Clegg, 1992, Methods Enzymol. 211: 353-388).
When two fluorophores whose excitation and emission spectra overlap are in close proximity, excitation of one fluorophore will cause it to emit light at wavelengths that are absorbed by and that stimulate the second fluorophore, causing it in turn to fluoresce. In other words, the excited-state energy of the first (donor) fluorophore is transferred by a resonance induced dipole--dipole interaction to the neighboring second (acceptor) fluorophore. As a result, the lifetime of the donor molecule is decreased and its fluorescence is quenched, while the fluorescence intensity of the acceptor molecule is enhanced and depolarized. When the excited-state energy of the donor is transferred to a non-fluorophore acceptor, the fluorescence of the donor is quenched without subsequent emission of fluorescence by the acceptor. In this case, the acceptor functions as a quencher.
Pairs of molecules that can engage in fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) are termed FRET pairs. In order for energy transfer to occur, the donor and acceptor molecules must typically be in close proximity (up to 70 to 100 .ANG.)(Clegg, 1992, Methods Enzymol. 211: 353-388; Selvin, 1995, Methods Enzymol. 246: 300-334). The efficiency of energy transfer falls off rapidly with the distance between the donor and acceptor molecules. According to Forster (1949, Z. Naturforsch. A4:321-327), the efficiency of energy transfer is proportional to D.times.10.sup.-6, where D is the distance between the donor and acceptor. Effectively, this means that FRET can most efficiently occur up to distances of about 70 .ANG..
Molecules that are commonly used in FRET include fluorescein, 5-carboxyfluorescein (FAM), 2'7'-dimethoxy-4'5'-dichloro-6-carboxyfluorescein (JOE), rhodamine, 6-carboxyrhodamine (R6G), N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-6-carboxyrhodamine (TAMRA), 6-carboxy-X-rhodamine (ROX), 4-(4'-dimethylaminophenylazo) benzoic acid (DABCYL), and 5-(2'-aminoethyl)aminonaphthalene-1-sulfonic acid (EDANS). Whether a fluorophore is a donor or an acceptor is defined by its excitation and emission spectra, and the fluorophore with which it is paired. For example, FAM is most efficiently excited by light with a wavelength of 488 nm, and emits light with a spectrum of 500 to 650 nm, and an emission maximum of 525 nm. FAM is a suitable donor fluorophore for use with JOE, TAMRA, and ROX (all of which have their excitation maximum at 514 nm).
In the 1970's, FRET labels were incorporated into immunofluorescent assays used to detect specific antigens (Ullman et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,943; 3,996,345; 4,160,016; 4,174,384; and 4,199,559). Later, in the early 1980's, several patents were received by Heller and coworkers concerning the application of energy transfer for polynucleotide hybridization (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,143, 5,532,129, and 5,565,322). In European Patent Application 82303699.1 (publication number EP 0 070 685 A2 dated Jan. 26, 1983), "Homogeneous nucleic acid hybridization diagnostics by non-radioactive energy transfer," the inventors claim that they can detect a unique single stranded polynucleotide sequence with two oligonucleotides: one containing the donor fluorophore, the other, an acceptor. When both oligonucleotides hybridize to adjacent fragments of analyzed DNA at a certain distance, energy transfer can be detected.
In European Patent Application 86116652.8 (publication number EP 0 229 943 A2 dated Jul. 29, 1987; "EP '943"), entitled "Fluorescent Stokes shift probes for polynucleotide hybridization assays," Heller et al. propose the same schema, but with specified distances between donor and acceptor for maximum FRET. They also disclose that the donor and acceptor labels can be located on the same probe (see, e.g., EP '943: Claim 2 and FIG. 1).
A similar application of energy transfer was disclosed by Cardullo et al. in a method of detecting nucleic acid hybridization (1988, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 8790-8794). Fluorescein (donor) and rhodamine (acceptor) are attached to 5' ends of complementary oligodeoxynucleotides. Upon hybridization, FRET may be detected. In other experiments, FRET occurred after hybridization of two fluorophore-labeled oligonucleotides to a longer unlabeled DNA. This system is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 661,071, and PCT Application PCT/US92/1591, Publication No. WO 92/14845 dated Sep. 3, 1992 ("PCT '845," entitled "Diagnosing cystic fibrosis and other genetic diseases using fluorescence resonance energy transfer"). PCT '845 discloses a method for detection of abnormalities in human chromosomal DNA associated with cystic fibrosis by hybridization. The FRET signal used in this method is generated in a manner similar to that disclosed by Heller et al. (see PCT '845 FIG. 1). Other publications have disclosed the use of energy transfer in a method for the estimation of distances between specific sites in DNA (Ozaki and McLaughlin, 1992, Nucl. Acids Res. 20: 5205-5214), in a method for the analysis of structure of four way DNA junction (Clegg et al. 1992, Biochem. 31: 4846-4856), and in a method for observing the helical geometry of DNA (Clegg et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 2994-2998).
2.2. OTHER TYPES OF MOLECULAR ENERGY TRANSFER (MET)
As described in Section 2.1, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) is one form of molecular energy transfer (MET). In FRET, the energy donor is fluorescent, but the energy acceptor may be fluorescent or non-fluorescent. In the case of a fluorescent energy acceptor, energy transfer results in a decrease in the emission of the donor or an increase in emission of the acceptor (Clegg, 1992, Methods Enzymol. 211: 353-388; Selvin, 1995, Methods Enzymol. 246: 300-334; Stryer, 1978, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 47:819-846). In the case of a non-fluorescent acceptor, e.g., a chromophore or a quencher, energy transfer results in an increase in the emission of the donor (Matayoshi, et al., 1990, Science 247: 954-958; Tyagi and Kramer, 1996, Nature Biotech. 14:303-309; Steinberg, 1991, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 40:83-114).
In another form of MET, the energy donor is non-fluorescent, e.g., a chromophore, and the energy acceptor is fluorescent. In this case, energy transfer results in an increase in the emission of the acceptor (Heller, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,129 and 5,565,322; Steinberg, 1991, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 40:83-114).
In yet another form of MET, the energy donor is luminescent, e.g. bioluminescent, chemiluminescent, electrochemiluminescent, and the acceptor is fluorescent. In this case, energy transfer results in an increase in the emission of the acceptor (Selvin, 1995, Methods Enzymol. 246: 300-334, Heller European Patent Publication 0070685A2, dated Jan. 26, 1993; Schutzbank and Smith, 1995, J. Clin. Microbiol. 33:2036-2041). An example of such an energy transfer system is described by Selvin (supra), wherein a luminescent lanthanide chelate, e.g., terbium chelate or lanthanide chelate, is the donor, and an organic dye such as fluorescein, rhodamine or CY-5, is the acceptor. Particularly efficient MET systems using this strategy include terbium as a donor and fluorescein or rhodamine as an acceptor, and europium as a donor and CY-5 as an acceptor. The reverse situation, i.e., wherein the donor is fluorescent and the acceptor is luminescent, is termed "sensitized luminescence," and energy transfer results in an increase in emission of the acceptor (Dexter, 1953, J. Chem. Physics 21: 836-850).
In a theoretically possible form of MET, the energy donor may be luminescent and the energy acceptor may be non-fluorescent. Energy transfer results in a decrease in the emission of the donor.
2.3. METHODS OF MONITORING NUCLEIC ACID AMPLIFICATION
Prior to the present invention, application of energy transfer to the direct detection of genetic amplification products had not been attempted. In prior art methods of monitoring amplification reactions using energy transfer, a label is not incorporated into the amplification product. As a result, these methods have relied on indirect measurement of the amplification reaction.
Commonly used methods for detecting nucleic acid amplification products require that the amplified product be separated from unreacted primers. This is commonly achieved either through the use of gel electrophoresis, which separates the amplification product from the primers on the basis of a size differential, or through the immobilization of the product, allowing washing away of free primer. However, three methods for monitoring the amplification process without prior separation of primer have been described. All of them are based on FRET, and none of them detect the amplified product directly. Instead, all three methods detect some event related to amplification. For that reason, they are accompanied by problems of high background, and are not quantitative, as discussed below.
One method, described in Wang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,853; Wang et al., 1995, Anal. Chem. 67: 1197-1203), uses an energy transfer system in which energy transfer occurs between two fluorophores on the probe. In this method, detection of the amplified molecule takes place in the amplification reaction vessel, without the need for a separation step. This method results in higher sensitivity than methods that rely on monolabeled primers.
The Wang et al. method uses an "energy-sink" oligonucleotide complementary to the reverse primer. The "energy-sink" and reverse-primer oligonucleotides have donor and acceptor labels, respectively. Prior to amplification, the labeled oligonucleotides form a primer duplex in which energy transfer occurs freely. Then, asymmetric PCR is carried out to its late-log phase before one of the target strands is significantly overproduced.
A primer duplex complementary to the overproduced target strand is added to prime a semi-nested reaction in concert with the excess primer. As the semi-nested amplification proceeds, the primer duplex starts to dissociate as the target sequence is duplicated. As a result, the fluorophores configured for energy transfer are disengaged from each other, causing the energy transfer process preestablished in all of the primer duplexes to be disrupted for those primers involved in the amplification process. The measured fluorescence intensity is proportional to the amount of primer duplex left at the end of each amplification cycle. The decrease in the fluorescence intensity correlates proportionately to the initial target dosage and the extent of amplification.
This method, however, does not detect the amplified product, but instead detects the dissociation of primer from the "energy-sink" oligonucleotide. Thus, this method is dependent on detection of a decrease in emissions; a significant portion of labeled primer must be utilized in order to achieve a reliable difference between the signals before and after the reaction. This problem was apparently noted by Wang et al., who attempted to compensate by adding a preliminary amplification step (asymmetric PCR) that is supposed to increase the initial target concentration and consequently the usage of labeled primer, but also complicates the process.
A second method for detection of amplification product without prior separation of primer and product is the 5' nuclease PCR assay (also referred to as the TaqMan.RTM. assay) (Holland et al., 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88: 7276-7280; Lee et al., 1993, Nucleic Acids Res. 21: 3761-3766). This assay detects the accumulation of a specific PCR product by hybridization and cleavage of a doubly labeled fluorogenic probe (the "TaqMan" probe) during the amplification reaction. The fluorogenic probe consists of an oligonucleotide labeled with both a fluorescent reporter dye and a quencher dye. During PCR, this probe is cleaved by the 5'-exonuclease activity of DNA polymerase if, and only if, it hybridizes to the segment being amplified. Cleavage of the probe generates an increase in the fluorescence intensity of the reporter dye.
In the TaqMan assay, the donor and quencher are preferably located on the 3' and 5'-ends of the probe, because the requirement that 5'-3' hydrolysis be performed between the fluorophore and quencher may be met only when these two moieties are not too close to each other (Lyamichev et al., 1993, Science 260:778-783). However, this requirement is a serious drawback of the assay, since the efficiency of energy transfer decreases with the inverse sixth power of the distance between the reporter and quencher. In other words, the TaqMan assay does not permit the quencher to be close enough to the reporter to achieve the most efficient quenching. As a consequence, the background emissions from unhybridized probe can be quite high.
Furthermore, the TaqMan assay does not measure the amplification product directly, because the amplification primers are not labeled. This assay measures an event related to amplification: the hydrolysis of the probe that hybridizes to the target DNA between the primer sequences. As a result, this assay method is accompanied by significant problems.
First, hybridization will never be quantitative unless the labeled oligonucleotide is present in great excess. However, this results in high background (because the quenching is never quantitative). In addition, a great excess of oligonucleotide hybridized to the middle of the target DNA will decrease PCR efficiency. Furthermore, not all of the oligonucleotides hybridized to the DNA will be the subject of 5'-3' exonuclease hydrolysis: some will be displaced without hydrolysis, resulting in a loss of signal.
Another method of detecting amplification products that relies on the use of energy transfer is the "beacon probe" method described by Tyagi and Kramer (1996, Nature Biotech. 14:303-309) which is also the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,801 and 5,312,728 to Lizardi et al. This method employs oligonucleotide hybridization probes that can form hairpin structures. On one end of the hybridization probe (either the 5' or 3' end) there is a donor fluorophore, and on the other end, an acceptor moiety. In the case of the Tyagi and Kramer method, this acceptor moiety is a quencher, that is, the acceptor absorbs energy released by the donor, but then does not itself fluoresce. Thus when the beacon is in the open conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is detectable, whereas when the beacon is in hairpin (closed) conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is quenched. When employed in PCR, the molecular beacon probe, which hybridizes to one of the strands of the PCR product, is in "open conformation," and fluorescence is detected, while those that remain unhybridized will not fluoresce (Tyagi and Kramer, 1996, Nature Biotechnol. 14: 303-306. As a result, the amount of fluorescence will increase as the amount of PCR product increases, and thus may be used as a measure of the progress of the PCR.
However, since this method is based on hybridization of the probe to template between the primer sequences, it has a number of problems associated with it, some of which are similar to those described above in connection with the TaqMan method. First, it is unlikely that the beacon probes will hybridize quantitatively to one strand of double-stranded PCR product, especially when the amplification product is much longer than the beacon probe. Even those probes that are hybridized could be displaced by the second DNA strand over a short period of time; as a result, this method cannot be quantitative.
Efforts to increase the hybridization efficiency by increasing the concentration of beacon probe will result in decreased amplification efficiency, since the necessity for DNA polymerase to displace hybridized beacons during the reaction will slow down the rate of polymerization. An excess of probe will also increase the background. In addition, the ratio between the amplification product and the beacon probes will change as amplification proceeds, and so will change the efficiency of hybridization. Thus the detection of the amplified product may not be quantitative.
Therefore, in view of the deficiencies in prior art methods of detecting amplification products, it is clear that there exists in the art a need for an improved method of detecting amplification products rapidly, sensitively, reliably and quantitatively. The present invention solves this problem by providing nucleic acid amplification primers that are detectably labeled with energy-transfer labels. It also solves this problem by providing methods for detecting amplification products that are adaptable to many methods for amplification of nucleic acid sequences and that greatly decrease the possibility of carryover contamination with amplification products.
Citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such references are prior art to the present invention.